


À la souris

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hats, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Quick camouflage.





	À la souris

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #17](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1804473.html). Indirectly inspired by [this reported trend](https://yesterdaysprint.tumblr.com/post/160936313819/st-louis-post-dispatch-missouri-december-27).

The base of the hat was a plain enough structure of straw, but it was surmounted by a confection of lace, ribbons, tulle, and a couple feathers, which provided excellent cover for two mice when a human suddenly entered the room.

Unfortunately, it was then moved, and Dawson narrowly missed getting skewered by a hat pin longer than he was.

“Basil,” he hissed, “not again!”

“Ah,” said Basil, as the the front door opened. “This may be a problem.”

Mrs. Hudson turned her head, frowning. She was certain she’d heard a conversation behind her, but there was no one there.


End file.
